Shikamaru's Promise
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: Shikamaru made a promise to protect Ino and Shikamaru always keeps his promises. A shikaino story
1. Chapter 1

**note:This story has a lot of flashbacks. The beginning is a flashback from when they were six and this first chapter is mostly flashbacks and the shikaino part will be more prominent in later chapters.**

"Clouds are boring Shikamaru, can't we do anything else but watch them?" Chouji asked his best friend.  
"You can but I'm staying."Shikamaru responded stubbornly.  
"Fine. See you tommorow." Chouji said as he got up and walked away. Everyday for the past month Shikamaru and Chouji would sit on the same hill that looked over the forest and the river and watch clouds. Cloud watching was Shikamaru's favorite pass time because he didn't have to do much but relax. That was until his relaxation was cut off by a scream. It wasn't an usual six year old scream because you got tackled on the playground, it was an ear piercing scream.  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he looked down. The problem with the hill was that it was hidden and secluded. No one was around to help the screaming person so Shikamaru would have to take action. He saw the river and he saw a small blonde girl fall. Shikamaru dashed down as fast as he could. When he finally got to the river he saw the blonde girl getting swept up by the fierce current of the river.  
"Don't worry I'll help you!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran along the river. He ran the fastest that he could until he passed the girl and stuck his hand out into the water.  
"When you come by grab my hand!" Shikamaru ordered as the girl approached. When she reached him she managed to grab his hand but the current was so strong that she couldn't get a good grip. She used her other hand to grab his wrist.  
"I can't hold on!" She shrieked as she felt her grip loosening  
"I've got you!" Shikamaru said as he used his other hand to pull her out of the river with all his strength. Both children were panted on the grass completely out of breath. Shikamaru finally got a look at the girl an recognized her from around the village. Her soaking blonde hair reflected the sun perfectly and her bright blue eyes were full of light.  
"Are you okay?" Shikamaru finally asked when he regained his composure. Now both children were lying down on the grass gasping. The girl propped herself on her elbow and turned to Shikamaru.  
"Yeah."She said breathlessly. After a short time of silence Shikamaru stood up and offered his hand for the girl. She gladly accepted and was pulled to her feet.  
"Thank you for um, saving me."the girl mumbled as she stared at her feet.  
"Pretty troublesome,"Shikamaru mumbled back. Suddenly the blonde whipped her head up and gave a bright smile.  
"My name is Ino! What's yours?"Ino exclaimed as she she curtsied.  
"Shikamaru."Shikamaru said as he looked puzzlingly at Ino. Ino pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"What's so funny?"Ino demanded.  
"What!? Nothing I mean, well you see, I," Shikamaru stuttered. His face turned a bright red hue.  
"Well, Shikamaru thank you again for saving my life." Ino said gratefully and turned and walked away. Shikamaru stared awestruck as Ino unsteadily walked because of her soaked clothes.  
"What a troublesome girl,"Shikamaru sighed as he watched the clouds float by.

Shikamaru replayed that memory over again in his head as he ran through the forest. He had to save her, he just had to. He made a promise to protect her and he wasn't about to break it. As Shikamaru stared up at the clouds he remembered the promise he made to Ino's father.  
It was a few days after he got assigned to team 10, the three students and their parents were all out at the shrine.  
"So this is a legendary trio?" Chouji asked.  
"Yes, if had been for generations and will be for several years to come." Choza replied.  
"Did you hear that?"Choiji asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru however and already tuned the conversation out.  
"Shikamaru! Wake up!"Ino yelled as she shook Shikamaru back to his senses.  
"Troublesome,"Shikamaru mumbled as he got up. After another couple of hours Chouji,Choza,Ino,and Shikaru had all left leaving Shikamaru and Inoichi alone.  
"What a drag that I have to be stuck here." Shikamaru groaned.  
"Not at all like your father I see."Inoichi said.  
"Why did you want to keep me here?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Because I need to ask you to do something very serious for me." Inoichi started  
"What?" Shikamaru questioned  
"I need you to protect my little girl. You did it before at the river and I need you to do it again. I know this is asking a lot of you, but can you?"Inoichi pleaded, desperation filled his eyes.  
"Of course. I will protect Ino with every bone in my body. I will put her life before my own and I will make sure that nothing bad happens to her. I promise." Shikamaru answered determination filled his eyes.  
"Thank you." Inoichi whispered.

Shikamaru brought himself out of his memory just before he hit a tree. He had to get her back. He made a promise and when Shikamaru makes a promise, he keeps it.


	2. Chapter 2

**note:again this story begins with a flashback from Ino and Shikamaru's childhood. Ino is finally added :). Also some shikaino moments are added. Enjoy **

"Choji!"Shikamaru called from the hill. No answer, lately Choji has been skipping going to the hill to eat more food. Shikamaru sighed as he stretched himself along the hill. He saw all the clouds swirling in the sky and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, that was until Ino ran up.  
"Shikamaru! There you are!"Ino yelled as she jumped on top of Shikamaru.  
"Ow! Get off!"Shikamaru yelled as he pushed Ino off. Ino pouted as she sat next to him. Shikamaru saw something different in Ino's usually happy eyes.  
"What's wrong?"Shikamaru asked. Ino just shook her head and kept staring at the clouds.  
Suddenly a voice boomed "INO!"  
Ino had a look of pure terror across her face when she turned to face Shikamaru.  
"INO! You better get back here right now!"the voice screamed again. Ino sat paralyzed with fear as the screaming got louder.  
"Who is that?"Shikamaru asked.  
"My mom." Ino replied nervously.  
"Please don't make me see her." Ino then suddenly pleaded. Shikamaru sighed at Ino's puppy dog eyes and looked around.  
"Here, get in one of the trees." Shikamaru said as he started to climb up one of the several trees. Ino quickly followed.  
"INO!"Ino's mother screeched again.  
"What did you do?"Shikamaru hissed.  
"I told my dad about what she did and now he's all mad at her. Mommy blamed it on me and then she starting hitting me and screaming."Ino cried as she showed Shikanaru the bruises that covered her body.  
"Ino! Come out honey! I'm sorry okay! Come OUT!"Ino's mother screamed as she got closer to the trees.  
"Will she see us?"Ino asked quietly.  
"No. We are too high up and this is a huge forest, she'll never find us." Shikamaru whispered.  
"Fine! I give up. I'm leaving you Ino. I'm not coming back so if you get lost it's your fault!"Ino's mother yelled as she began to leave the forest. Once Ino's mother seemed to be far from the trees Ino sighed a breath of relief. Both children climbed down the tree silently and started to leave without a word. Ino broke the silence by saying, "You can ask your question. I know you want to."  
"No I'm good." Shikamaru replied.  
"Well okay then."Ino said as she was walked quicker. After a few minutes Shikamaru gave in and asked, "Fine. What did your mom do?"  
Ino took a deep breath and began," Well for awhile my mom has been hitting me whenever I did something wrong. Last week when my mom saw Naruto asking me what day it was she flipped out. She made me take a bath in burning water and then dumped ice all over me. She took a stick and starting hitting my back until I cried. She then spanked me and locked me in my room. She gave me two pieces of stale bread each day and two glasses of water. I couldn't leave my room until daddy got back from his mission. When he did he saw all my injuries and asked what happened. Mommy told me to lie and say I fell off a tree into the river or something but I told him the truth. Now daddy is really mad at mommy and they always yell. Mommy starting hitting me and then while she was getting the water to be boiling and ran here." Ino cried. Tears starting streaming down her face like a waterfall.  
"Daddy is on another mission today and I don't want to go back." Ino sobbed. She sat on the dirt and covered her hands with her face.  
"You won't." Shikamaru reassured. He sat down next to her and let her cry onto his shoulder.  
"Troublesome girls." Shikamaru muttered.  
"But, but how?" Ino hiccuped.  
"You can stay with my parents and I. It'll be fine once we tell them what happened." Shikamaru said.  
"Thank, you." Ino hiccuped in between sobs. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her, careful not to hurt the bruises and let her cry for awhile.

Shikamaru remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the first time that Shikamru felt like he needed to protect Ino. Shikamaru got up from his tree perch where he took a quick nap to refresh his mind and kept going. He knew Ino was taken down this way and it was his fault she was stuck there.

Meanwhile Ino found herself in a very troublesome predicament. She woke up drowsy as she took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of the forest she saw the sun begin to rise in the horizon. She saw a total of five sound ninjas. Three were sleeping and the other two were keeping guard. All Ino could remember was fighting off the sound ninjas with Choji and Shikamaru. Choji got knocked out and Shikamaru was being attacked by four of then at once. Ino was doing well against her sound ninja until Shikamaru got stuck in chakra threads. Ino was distracted and then it got black. Now Ino was stuck without her team mates with the sound ninjas.  
"Look who finally woke up." One of the guards said lazily.  
"Took you long enough." The other added.  
"What's going on?"Ino asked as tried to get up. She then realized her wrists and ankles were both bound tightly by rope. Ino groaned at situation.  
"We got orders to capture you so we did." The first guard answered.  
"Yeah, it wasn't easy though. The guy with the ponytail was fighting pretty hard. The fat one was easy though." The second one added.  
"Why me?"Ino asked.  
"I don't know. You can ask him once we meet him tommorow." The second guard said.  
"Tommorow!"Ino choked out.  
"I liked it better when you were asleep. It was much quieter." The first guard groaned,  
"She was saying some guy's name though. What was it again? Shika something I think." The second guard responded. Ino felt her ears get bright red as they felt like fire. Why did she have to say his name. Of all the names it had to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**note:starts with a flashback. It is a continuation from last chapter's flashback **

"Are you sure that it will be okay for me to stay with you?" Ino asked for the tenth time.  
"My dad is on amiss ion with your's and my mom won't mind. She never liked your mom anyway, she thought she was sneaky." Shikamaru answered as the two neared his door. His mom opened the door with a radiant smile.  
"Welcome home honey. Oh hello Ino what a suprise." His mom gladly said as she led the two in.  
"Mom can Ino stay over night?" Shikamaru asked.  
"What? Aren't her parents home?" His mom asked surprisingly. Shikamaru explained what Ino's mom did. Ino stood quietly in the door way.  
"Ino, come here. Of course you can stay."Shikamaru's mom said as she hugged Ino tightly. Shikamaru's mom turned so the kids couldn't see the tears well up in her eyes.  
"Thank you." Ino said  
"It's nothing." Shikamaru's mom said as she wiped her eyes off.  
"Well you can have Shikamaru's bed and Shikamaru, you can sleep in one of your sleeping bags" She said.  
"I don't have to sleep in the bed ." Ino protested.  
"You can't sway her mind." Shikamaru whispered. So for the rest of the day Ino and Shikamaru practiced ninja. When night came they both went to their beds but Ino couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes she imagined boiling water and sticks. She sat up in the bed with tears in her eyes.  
"Shikamaru." She whispered softly.  
Shikamaru's eyes opened slightly and he groaned as he say up from the floor.  
"What?" He whispered back  
"I can't sleep." Ino replied  
"Count clouds in your head." Shikamaru said. Then he saw the sad look in her eyes and he sighed. He got up and went into his bed.  
"Here, you fall asleep and I'll make sure nothing bad happens." He yawned.  
"Really?" Ino eyes lit up and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.  
"No problem. Now sleep so I can sleep after."Shikamaru said quietly. Slowly Ino drifted off into sleep with Shikamaru doing the best he could to not fall asleep. Eventually he couldn't help it and he too drifted off next to Ino.  
The next morning his mother got up extra early to make a special breakfast for Ino. She went to Shikamaru's room to check on the kids and she saw two little lumps cuddled together. A wide smile spread across her face as she thought about how they got there. She honestly didn't care because it was adorable anyway.  
Ino woke up before Shikamaru and when she opened her big eyes she saw his sleepy face right by hers. His arms were wrapped lazily around her and the blankets were wild around them. She was in a little ball but she didn't want to move because she would disrupt him from his sleep. The room was very bright and Shikamaru would probably wake up soon. Ino studied his face and saw that he looked so happy in his sleep. That must be why he loves sleeping. Suddenly his body began to shift. He let out a big yawn and opened his eyes. His face turned scarlet when he saw Ino just inches from him. He instantly got up and stretched himself.  
"Good morning." Ino said happily.  
"Good morning."Shikamaru replied. Ino couldn't understand why his face was so red and why he seemed so nervous or wht he was nervous about. Then his mom walked in and said, "Breakfast is ready." That eased the tension in the room.

Shikamaru brought himself out of the memory and continued looking. He thought about how troublesome this whole thing was. He also realized he left Choji knocked out when he ran after Ino and the sound ninjas.  
"Sorry Choji." Shikamaru said to the wind. He thought about what he could have done better in the fight. He wondered how he couldn't have predicted their moves and how he got stick in chakra strings. If he hadn't messed up than team 10 would be on their way back home ,not split up in a huge forest. When he snapped himself out of his thoughts he saw a small bit of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. It was so small it would have been overlooked if someone wasn't paying extreme attention. He ran towards it, but to his dismay it belonged to a rabbit.  
"You've got to be kidding me!"Shikamaru yelled out in frustration.

Meanwhile the other sound ninjas had woken up and were preparing to head out.  
"Cut the ankle ropes." The guard ordered the other guard. The guard cut the rope and roughly pulled Ino to her feet. Ino had been waiting for this moment to strike. She kicked the guards head so he fell and dropped his kunai. She quickly used it to cut the rope of her wrists and bolted. They were hot on her trail but with one knocked out and another sleepy she only had to deal with three. She fought one of them and she knew he wasn't fast. The one that used the chakra strings was the fastest and was closing in on Ino. She realized the other had stayed behind to heal the one that was knocked out. The other ninjas was far behind so Ino used her signature technique.  
"Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino yelled as she prepared the hand sign. It was a success. She used her knew body to run back. When she reached the first ninja she cried,  
"The girl, she killed herself." She told this to everyone and when everyone was thinking of things to do she knocked each one out and went back into her own body.  
"That should by me a little time." Ino said. With that she ran deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**note:flashback is a continuation from last chapter's flashback**

The peaceful breakfast was interrupted by loud knocking on the front door.  
"Ino come out right now!"a voice boomed, it belonged to Ino's mom.  
"Shikamaru take Ino to the safe room and don't come out until I tell you to." Yoshino(Shikamaru's mom) ordered  
Shikamaru nodded and grabbed Ino's hand and ran through the hallway. He picked up the rug and a trap door was revealed. He pulled the latch open and ushered for Ino to go in, he followed after.  
"Why do you have a safe room?" Ino asked.  
"For storms, or break ins if I'm alone. Neither has happened though." Shikamaru replied as he turned on a gas lamp. The room was fairly small, most adults would have to crouch to be able to fit but children could easily sit in it. The room was full of dust and was fairly cold. Shikamaru crawled to a stack of blankets and pulled two out. They both looked worn out and patched up. He handed one to Ino and wrapped the other around himself. Then they heard a slam from upstairs. It sounded like a door was knocked down. The safe room got very quiet as the kids waited for the next sound.  
Standing in the doorway was Ino's mother. She had punched the door down and was in a fighting stance.  
"If you think I'll let you see Ino, you're crazy." Yoshino said.  
"I'm not asking. If you don't lets see her, I'll find her myself." Ino's mom replied. She then moved to walk in but was stopped by Yoshino.  
"I'm not letting you into my house."She said firmly.  
"Then I'll use force." Ino's mother stated as she shoved Yosino out of the way. Yosino shoved back. Ino's mother then moved to punch her back Yoshino was faster and she punched her in the gut.  
"Leave now!" Yoshino ordered  
"Give me Ino!" She yelled back. Then she gave a round house kind to Yoshino and Yoshino was knocked out,  
"Ino! I'm here!" She called as she walked through the halls. Shikamaru remembered to bring the rug back over the door so she walked right over it. Under the door Ino was shaking in the far corner. Shikamaru was waiting under the door with a kunai in his hand. He was waiting for his mom to stop Ino's but nothing happened.  
"I'm home!" Shikamaru heard his father, Shikaku call. Then he heard rushing footsteps over the door.  
"Shikamaru!" He yelled.  
Above the door Shikaku saw Ino's mom standing in the hallway.  
"What did you do to Yoshino?" He questioned.  
"Well she wasn't letting me see my daughter so came to look for her. I had to knock her out though." Ino's mom replied.  
"Get out of my house!" He boomed.  
"Not without Ino!" She screeched.  
"Why is she even here?" He asked.  
"Well she ran away and that stupid boy of yours must have persuaded her to stay here. I know your wife loathes me so it's no wonder she let Ino stay." She lied.  
" Get out!" He boomed seeing through her lie.  
"Fine but if I don't get Ino back by tonight you will get it!" Ino's mom yelled as she left the house. Shikaku moved to lift the rug and pull the latch. He saw Shikamaru under it and when he looked closer he saw little Ino in the corner.  
"She's gone guys." He reassured as he lifted Shikamaru out of the room. He did the same with Ino.  
"I'm sorry about your wife." Ino apologized.  
"Oh she's fine. She's stronger than a kick to the head." Shikaku reassured. Yoshino walked in at that moment.  
"That devil is gone alright. Shikaku where is Inoichi?" Yoshino asked.  
"Oh the mission has been extended, I was sent back to get some reinforcements. " Shikaku answered.  
"How long?" Ino asked.  
"Two weeks." He answered. Ino imagined all the trouble she was about to face when she had to see her mom again.  
"Two weeks! We can't leave Ino with her mom alone for two weeks!" Shikamaru exclaimed.  
"Yes, Inoichi told me about her. Well we can't let her go back, that's for sure." Shikaku answered.  
"She's staying here."Yoshino declared.  
"But we don't have enough room,"Shikaku started but Yoshino slapped him.  
"We will make room. I refuse to leave an innocent child with that monster!" Yoshino yelled. Shikaku sighed and shrugged.  
"Fine she can stay. But won't she need some of her clothes and other stuff?"Shikaku asked  
"We'll buy her some more." Yosino answered.  
"Alright I'm fine with it. Are you Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked.  
"Yeah. She's less troublesome than most girls." Shikamaru answered.  
"Well than it's settled, welcome to the family Ino!" Yoshino said happily.

Ino woke up from the dream that the memory was in. She thought about how giving Shikamaru's family was and how she felt safe there. Her parents separated when her dad got back and she left the village. Ino hadn't seen her mother since. Ino was lying in a tree on a thick branch. She looped her belt around it so she wouldn't fall off. Ino only had a kunai with her because her weapons were taken by the sound ninjas. Ino didn't know which way was the direction of the village, but she knew which way the sound ninjas were. She had no idea where she was. She thought maybe if she stayed put someone would find her. But the sound ninjas weren't that far behind so they might find her. Choji and Shikamaru probably went back to the village to get help. She heard a rustling in the bushes below her and her whole body tensed. It was a blonde rabbit. How odd, why did that rabbit look so familiar. She saw a dog running towards it. To her surprise it was pakkun!  
"Pakkun!" She joyfully said as she hopped off the tree.  
"Ino? What are you doing here?" Pakkun asked.  
"I was on a mission and I got brought here." She answered  
"Where are the others?" He asked.  
"I don't know!" She cried as tears started streaming from her face.  
"Stop crying, I hate crying because it makes me cry!" Pakkun cried  
"Pakkun!" Kakashi yelled as he strode by his dog.  
"Ino?" He asked.  
"Kakashi!"She exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him.  
"What?" He asked. Ino told the while story and finished with how she was lost.  
"I left just a few hours ago. Choji came back but Shikamaru didn't. The village is that way by the way. You should go back. Shikamaru probably got back late." Kakashi said as he pointed South. Ino gave a quick thank you and dashed south. Shikamaru probably was late kept ringing through her head as she ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**note: the opening is a flashback from when Ino a Shikamru were twelve**

"CHOJI!" Ino yelled. Choji had tripped and pushed Ino into a pile of mud.  
"This is a new shirt!" She screeched as she got up and started chasing him. She tackled Choji and pinned him down.  
"I'm sorry!" Choji cried. Shikamaru wanted to help but he was too afraid. He knew Ino was scary, but she looked vicious today. All she talked about was that shirt. She thought the color made her hair look blonder and her eyes bluer. She loved the flower detailing. She heard Sasuke liked the color blue and the shirt was a sky blue. She thought all the girls would be jealous, especially Sakura. It was so annoying.  
"You have to buy me a new one!" Ino yelled.  
"I don't have any money!" Choji cried. Ino pushed down harder and Choji started whimpering.  
"I'll buy you a new one." Shikamaru said suddenly. He sighed to himself as soon as he said it. He was saving his money to get his shoji board fixed, but helping Choji seemed like a better idea.  
"Yay! Thank you Shikamaru!" Ino cheated as she jumped off Choji and onto Shikamaru.  
"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned as Ino finally let go. Ino dragged Shikamaru into the store where she bought the shirt. She grabbed one and went to the cash register.  
"Only five dollars." Shikamaru said surprised. It looked expensive. He quickly have payed and hurried out of the store.  
"You have a lot of money." Ino said.  
"I'm frugile." Shikamaru replied.  
"Seriously how so you get so much?" Ino asked.  
"I earn it." He answered  
"Don't you ever spend it?" Ino asked  
"Not really." Shikamaru replied  
"Well you should." Ino said. Then her stomach grumbled. Shikamaru chuckled and said,  
"Wanna grab some ramen."  
"Like a date?" Ino laughed  
"Sure, like a date." Shikamaru replied sarcastically

Shikamaru laughed at the memory. His first date thing was with Ino. The whole time she complained about how she needed to be thinner. Shikamaru told her boys don't care, but she didn't listen. Ino never listens, it was just another one of her best qualities. Shikamaru didn't notice a dog coming behind him.  
"Shikamaru? Why is everyone out here today?" Pakkun asked.  
"What do you mean everyone?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Kakashi and I saw Choji coming back to the village earlier and we saw Ino a little while back." Pakkun explained.  
"Ino is out here?" Shikamaru asked  
"Yeah I think she was heading back to the village." Pakkun answered. Shikamaru dashed away. Luckily he knew which way to go to get back to the village. At least he knew Ino wasn't hurt.

Ino saw the town gates ahead if her. It would still be awhile before she reached town. She wondered if Shikamaru got back yet. He probably did, he's smart. Still Ino had a bad feeling that Shikamaru was still in the forest. She turned on her heel and started running back into the forest


	6. Chapter 6

**note:this flashback takes place when they were twelve**

Ino twirled in favorite dress. She wore a deep eggplant purple party dress. It had a flower on the waist and was cut off at the knee. It was strapless, but her father made her wear a cream shawl over the shoulders. She had simple silver jewelry and silver heels. On her lips was a strawberry lipgloss(Sasuke was rumored to like strawberries) and she had on simple eye makeup. She gave herself one last inspection before she let her date finally see her.  
"Shikamaru! I'm ready to go!" She yelled as she left her room. Shikamaru sat on the couch next to her dad. He groaned when she walked in.  
"What a drag." He said as he got up. Shikamaru got stuck being Ino's date to the Ninja Academy graduation dance. She kept complaining that Sasuke already agreed to be Sakura's date and her dad asked Shikamaru to go with her. Their clans were supposed to be there for each other. Shikamru wore a basic green dress shirt and pressed tan pants. He also wore brown loafers.  
"Why do we have to dress up?" He asked  
"It's a special moment for us! We have to look our best!" Ino explained annoyed. Shikamaru groaned.  
"Be home by ten." Inoichi said.  
"No fair! Sakura said her parents were going to let her stay until eleven!" Ino wined.  
"Ten o'clock Ino." Inoichi said sternly.  
"What if I don't come home at ten?" Ino asked  
"I'll come there." Inoichi said.  
"Can we hurry this along." Shikamaru groaned. After a few more minutes if arguing Ino finally agreed to be home by ten and the two left.  
"Why me?" Shikamaru asked  
"You're lucky that you get to go with me." Ino replied. Then Ino stopped walking and stared. Ahead of her was Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing the same thing as Shikamaru except his shirt was dark blue. Sakura was wearing a bright red dress. He hair was in a bun with a cherry blossom flower in it. Her dress was fitted and had a slit on the side. The dress ended at the knees and the slit only came up a bit higher. The neckline was like her shirt, it was raised against her neck. It was sleeveless and it looked gorgeous on her. She also had on the same strawberry lipgloss that Ino had on. Her heels were gold and she had on no jewelry. The red brought out her eyes and the dress made her look thinner and taller.  
"Hi Ino-Pig and lazy guy that follows her around." Sakura said cheerfully. She was even cheerful when she insulted people.  
"That hurt." Shikamaru said sarcastically.  
"Billboard brow!" Ino screeched and before she could attack Shikamaru pulled her away.  
"It's party time." He said as he dragged her away.  
At the dance Ino forgot about Sakura and actually enjoyed herself. Well until the slow dance music came on. Shikamaru groaned and Ino got bright red.  
"Do we have to?" They asked at the same time.  
"Everyone has to!" Naruto yelled as he came behind them.  
"Who's your date!" Ino yelled  
"Myself, I used my jutsu to create a date for myself. See that's her. I just put a wig and on dress on him and boom! Date for the dance." Naruto explained as he went by his clone.  
"That's a new low even for you." Shikamaru remarked and Ino laughed. Then Sakura bumped into Ino.  
"Sorry was too busy looking at Sasuke, my date." Sakura said as she went back to dancing with Sasuke. He looked about ready to kill himself.  
"Let's get this over with." Ino sighed as got into position to dance. Shikamaru followed and soon they were awkwardly slow dancing. When the song was finally over both kids let go immediately.  
"Well that was awkward." Shikamaru said.  
"Yeah, oh crap it's ten!" Ino said as she ran home. Shikamaru ran after her.

Shikamaru thought about that moment as he ran through the forest. He was nearing the gate when he realized Ino wasn't on the path. He had to have seen her. He turned back and went into the forest.  
"This is hopeless. What good is a promise when you can't keep it." Shikamaru said.  
"A promise?" A voice said behind him. He whipped himself around and he saw Sakura.  
"Oh it was jut you." Shikamaru said  
"What are you doing out here? You're mission ended two days ago." Sakura asked  
"Oh, you're looking for Ino." Sakura realized  
"Yeah. It's my fault." Shikamaru said  
"I'll help you if you want." Sakura said.  
"The rescue team is busy, but tommorow they can go help." Sakura added  
"You can take the west, I'll take the east." Shikamaru said as he ran west. Sakura ran to the east. With that now two people were searching for Ino.


	7. Bonus Chapter

**note:this is a quick bonus chapter about Shikamaru's feelings**

Shikamaru couldn't pinpoint the time he started to develop feelings for Ino. He hated Sasuke because Ino had a crush on him. He was all she talked about. Most of the time Shikamaru was able to block it out, but Ino would always yell at him. She was beautiful and smart. The perfect girl, except with a temper. His crush wasn't obvious so he had nothing to worry about. He though Ino would never feel the same about him. He thought love was troublesome. Ino knew Shikamaru didn't like Sasuke, but she didn't bother to find out why. Sasuke treated her like an annoyance, not a friend and yet she like him. He tried to get away from her any chance he could, yet she found him desirable. Sasuke was an amazing ninja and Shikamaru was just a lazy teammate. Sasuke would never protect her the way Shikamaru would. That's why Shikamaru made the promise to protect her. He played it off by saying they were teammates, she still doesn't know about the promise. Some are simple acts of protection by yelling watch out. Some are blocking flying weapons. Others are jumping in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt. Shikamaru would always protect Ino's unconscious body. He would do anything to save her life and she thought it was all because he was a teammate.


	8. Chapter 7

note:begins with a whole new flashback Shikamaru had become a chūnin only a little bit before this mission. Asuma left Shikamaru in charge of the mission because it was D-rank. "Choji!" Shikamaru yelled as he saw his friend smash through two trees. He then saw a kunai coming straight for him but before it hit him another kunai hit it and they both tumbled to the ground. "You can't get distracted!" Ino yelled as she ran up to get her kunai. "Check on Choji." She ordered. Shikamaru ran to check up on his friend. He was out cold but he had a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief before he turned his attention to the battle. Team 10 had been ambushed on their way to a village by a group of rouge chūnin ninjas. He heard a scream before he dashed back. Ino had disappeared from the battle and so did two of the ninjas. Now only three were left. Shikamaru easily trapped them with his shadow clone jutsu. "Where'd they go?" He barked "We won't say anything." One of them said. The other two agreed. "Fine." Shikamaru said as he took a step back. The three ninjas took a step back. A few more steps and they would walk off the cliff behind them. "They went towards the hills." One finally said. "Yeah, you should hurry." Another added. "You're right I should." Shikamaru said as he ran backwards, all three ninjas fell to their doom. Than he took off towards the hills. He heard another scream as he neared the hills. He saw the two ninjas, one was holding Ino down and the other was about to use a genjutsu. Shikamaru grabbed two kunais and without a second thought, he threw them at the ninjas. They both collapsed on the floor and Shikamaru ran over to Ino. "Shikamaru!" She cried when he reached her. "Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. She got up and nodded. "Where's Choji?" She asked "Oh crap! I left him in the woods." Shikamaru responded and the two ran towards the woods. Luckily he was still there and he was waking up. "Are they gone?" He asked. Both Shikamaru and Ino helped him up. "Yep." Ino said cheerfully. Then she winced and doubled over. She started coughing uncontrollably. "Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as he kneeled down. She coughed blood onto the floor and passed out. Shikamaru quickly carried Ino all the way back to the village. Later while Shikamaru and Choji were waiting to find out if Ino was going to be okay, Shikamaru was sent in. "Well she got hit by a powerful jutsu, do you know what it was?" Lady Tsunade asked "No, we were fighting together. I think she got hit by the jutsu when I was checking on Choji." Shikamaru responded. "Well she was lucky you were so fast. I don't think she would've made it if you had arrived an hour later." She said. Shikamaru sighed a breath of relief. Shikamaru never found out what happened to Ino that day. He blamed himself, but she was okay now. Then Sakura ran up. "She wasn't there" she heaved "What do you mean, we've only been out here a little while." Shikamaru replied "no I mean, I found this." Sakura said as she handed him a piece of paper. 


	9. Chapter 8

**note:this flashback was from recent mission so they are sixteen **

Ino was thinking of a strategy. She was surrounded and her teammates were away. They each took a different path to get to their destination. They each had a piece of a map. The map was to a secret location that they needed to deliver to a neighboring village. So the enemy wouldn't get the map the three members split up with a piece of the map. Choji and Shikamaru took separate paths. Suddenly a swarm of kunais were thrown at her. She quickly dodged them, but one got lodged in her arm. A scream of pain escaped her mouth.  
"Think Ino!" She yelled at herself. She quickly grabbed her kunais and whipped them at the ninjas. She managed to fatally hit three of them. She hit two others. Still two were left. They charged for her and she jumped. She managed to dodge and deflect their attacks for awhile. It wasn't until she got kicked in the head and thrown against a tree that she realized it was hopeless. She screamed one more time.  
"Give us the map!" One of them boomed  
"I don't have it!" Ino yelled  
"We know you do." He said sternly  
"I tore it up before the battle." Ino spat back. The ninja slapped her across the face.  
"Where are the pieces then?" He questioned  
"I don't know." Ino said smugly.  
"I won't tell you anything." She added  
"We have our ways." He said as he put a kunai to her neck. She swiftly punched him and jumped out of the way of a flying kunai.  
"Get her!" He yelled as Ino darted into the trees. Ino heard them chase after her. She felt her energy drain as she ran. She couldn't keep this up long. Suddenly she missed a step and feel to the ground. The landing was rough and she got the wind knocked out of her. She coughed as her enemies neared.  
"Want to talk now?" The leader asked.  
"I won't say anything." Ino said. The leader grabbed Ino and threw her to his other ninjas.  
"If you won't talk, you will die." He said  
"Kill me." Ino responded. Two of the ninjas grabbed her arms to keep her from moving.  
"So be it. Can you at least make this interesting. Scream, kick, plead for your life, do something." The leader questioned.  
He grabbed a kunai and took a step closer.  
"This won't be any fun." He said.  
He prepared to kill but was stopped. A figure jumped from the trees and stabbed him with a kunai.  
"Shikamaru!"Ino gasped. The ninjas not holding Ino moved to attack but Shikamaru attacked first. Each of them fell to the ground. The two ninjas dropped Ino and ran away. Shikamaru ran to Ino to check her injuries.  
"Ino?" He asked when he saw her shaking. He held her trembling body in his arms and stroked her hair.  
"I almost died." She gasped.  
"It's okay Ino, I'm here it's okay." Shikamaru soothed.  
"They would have had the map and I would've been dead." She cried.  
"Ino it's okay now." He said.

Ino thought of the memories as she ran through the forest. She didn't even know if Shikamaru was even here.  
"Ino!" She heard a voice call. She recognized Sakura.  
"Sakura!" Ino called as she ran towards the voice. The two friends hugged in reunion.  
"Where have you been?" Sakura asked  
"Long story. What are you doing out here?" Ino asked  
"Looking for you! You've been gone for two days. Shikamaru has been looking too." Sakura answered  
"Shikamaru?" Ino questioned.  
"Yeah he was really worried. We split up to look for you, we are going to meet up soon, you should probably come." Sakura answered  
"We found the note the guys that took you left by the way." Sakura added  
"Did he freak out?" Ino asked  
"Yeah. did you think he would?"  
"He gets kinda overprotective sometimes." Ino replied.  
"He cares about you a lot." Sakura said.  
"I doubt that." Ino laughed  
"I'm serious." Sakura said as she faced Ino. She had a look in her eyes that was serious.  
"You think he cares?" Ino asked  
"Without a doubt." Sakura answered. The girls headed to the meeting place in silence and waited for Shikamaru.  
"He was supposed to meet me an hour ago." Sakura said after the girls had waited for awhile.  
"He's probably looking at clouds." Ino said.  
"Yeah." Sakura said sleepily. She slowly closed her eyes and left Ino alone in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

**note:flashback is from a recent mission**

Shikamaru and Choji were walking down the streets of their village.  
"So how do you think the mission went?" Choji asked.  
"Fine." Shikamaru answered  
"You and Ino were pretty close." Choji teased. Shikamaru's face blushed as he turned away.  
"We're teammates." He said  
"And,"Choji said  
"And what!" Shikamaru asked  
"And what else besides teammates?" Choji asked  
"Nothing else!" Shikamaru exclaimed as Ino ran towards them.  
"Guys, there is an attack!" she panted.  
The three of them ran towards where Ino pointed to. The sound ninjas were coming through the gates.  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ino ran towards the gates.  
"Hey Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran after her. The battle was pretty easy. They won quickly. The two teammates were arguing.  
"You have to stop being so reckless." Shikamaru said  
"You can't take so much time thinking." Ino shot back.  
"You could've been killed!" Shikamaru yelled  
"Everyone could've been killed!" Ino snapped  
"You're so stupid!" Shikamaru exclaimed.  
"You're a coward!" Ino screamed.  
"You can't even finish your own battles!" Shikamaru yelled  
"You don't have enough guts to start your own battles!" Ino shot back  
"All you care about is Sasuke!" Yelled Shikamaru  
"All you care about is shoji!" Yelled Ino  
"You're so useless!" Both yelled at the same time as they turned in opposite directions to leave.

That was an ugly fight. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of that month. They tried to not do missions together, it was torture. Shikamaru sighed as he ran through the woods. He was supposed to meet Sakura, but how could he stop after he saw the note. Whatever those ninjas wanted with Ino they could forget about it. Shikamaru felt like he was so close but so far from her. Then he stumbled upon the sound ninjas that took her earlier.  
"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru questioned when he realized she wasn't there.  
"She escaped." One of them answered coldly.  
"Where did she go!" Shikamaru demanded. He grabbed his kunais and threatened to throw them.  
"We don't know!" One of them pleaded.  
"Seriously man!" Another added. The leader got up and walked towards Shikamaru.  
"Trying to be a tough guy." He said as he shoved Shikamaru down. The two got into a fight before the other ninjas joined in. Shikamaru was outnumbered and he doubted he could win. He threw kunais blindly and punched at random ninjas. He knocked one out and injured another.  
"You're putting up a good fight." The leader panted as he ran to punch Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged it so the punch landed in a tree. Shikamaru attacked the remaining ninjas until they too were knocked out. The leader had finally recovered and the two were at a stand off. The leader used a paralysis jutsu so fast that Shikamaru didn't have time to move. He was trapped. The leader moved forward, with a kunai in his hand.  
"Bye bye." He said as he lifted his arm to swing. A flying kunai hit his hand and the kunai dropped.  
"What the!" The leader yelled as he looked up. He saw Ino racing towards him. She threw two shurikens and jumped to dodge his attacks.  
"You again!" The leader growled as he kicked. Ino blocked the kick and punched him in the face.  
"No one hurts my friend!" She yelled. The battle raged on as Shikamaru stood helplessly. Ino was eventually knocked to the ground and the leader threw a kunai straight for her.  
"INO!" Shikamaru screamed


	11. Chapter 10

**note:there is no flashback this time**

The blonde fell still. The kunai pierced her stomach. Blood poured out as she screamed in pain. Shikamaru broke out of the jutsu and snapped the leader's neck and ran to Ino. He held her limp body closely, almost crushing her with his arms.  
"Shikamaru." She gasped  
"Don't leave me Ino." He pleaded. Ino coughed blood and forced a small smile onto her face.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." She stammered  
"I broke my promise, I'm so sorry Ino." Shikamaru cried as he cradles Ino  
"Shika-kun," she choked  
"We just need to stop the bleeding." Shikamaru said as tears rolled down info Ino  
"It's too late for me." Ino replied.  
"No, no no it's not." Shikamaru cried. Ino grabbed his hand and whispered  
"I love you Shika."  
"I need you here Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. Her bright blue eyes statue to close as her hand slipped from his.  
"Say you love me." She whispered  
"Of course I do. Why would I promise to protect you from anything if I didn't!" He confessed  
"A promise?" She asked. Her smile faded as she went numb.  
"INO!" Shikamaru screamed when he felt her pulse fade.  
"Ino! Shikamaru!" Sakura called as she ran towards them. She gasped in horror when she saw Ino's body.  
"Ino!" She cried as she kneeled down to examine her body.  
"Can you heal her?" Shikamaru asked  
"Maybe." Sakura answered as she started the mystical palm technique.  
"Come on Ino." Sakura muttered. She had been at this for ten minutes. Her pulse was still there barely. She yelled in frustration several times.  
"Ino, please." Shikamaru whispered.  
"I'll give it one last go, after that I think she's gone." Sakura decided as she did her technique one more time. Ino coughed and her eyes fluttered. A smile spread across Sakura's face. Ino gasped and her eyes flew open.  
"Ino." Shikamaru and Sakura said shocked.  
Ino tried to get up but Shikamaru kept her back.  
"You need to save your strength." He said  
"Yeah, we still need to get you to Tsunade." Sakura said.  
"Shikamaru you need to carry her." Sakura ordered. Shikamaru wrapped his arms under Ino and lifted her into his string arms.  
"Let's go." He said as she started running. Sakura ran swiftly after.

"Ino hang in there." Shikamaru pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ino smiled. Once they had reached the village they rushed into the hospital.

"We need to see lady Tsunade, it's an emergency!" Sakura said fiercely as she shoved her way to through the crowded waiting room.

"That's not how it works kid." The person at the desk said.

"What's this about an emergency!" A voice boomed. Lady Tsunade appeared in front of Sakura.

"It's Ino, she needs your help." Sakura pleaded. Lady Tsunade motioned for Ino to come in. Shikamaru brought Ino into the doctor's room and asked for Sakura and Shikamaru to leave.

In the waiting room Sakura asked,

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru mumbled

"She loves you too." Sakura said

"I know." Shikamaru said

"Shouldn't you be happier." Sakura said

"it's my fault she's in this problem. I couldn't help her." Shikamaru muttered

"That's how she feels whenever you save her. She thinks she's useless and she wanted to prove that she wasn't." Sakura explained

"But, but I promised her dad." Shikamaru replied

"She doesn't know that." Sakura said.

"You should tell her that." Sakura said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I need some air." Sakura answered. Shikamaru waited in silence until a certain blonde bounced out the door.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled as she skipped over to him.

"Sakura healed most of her injuries, I just stopped the internal bleeding and she was good to go." Tsunade explained. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. The two chūnin walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"I need to tell you something." Shikamaru said.


	12. Chapter 11

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously.  
"Well, Sakura told me how you felt about me helping you out all the time in battle." Shikamaru started. He paused to see Ino's face, but all he saw was a blank stare.  
"I don't think you're useless or helpless Ino." He continued  
"Then why don't you let me finish my battles?" Ino questioned  
"Because I made a promise to protect you." He replied. Ino's eyes widened.  
"When?"  
"After we were assigned to be on a team. Your dad asked me." Shikamaru answered  
"He did?" She gawked. Her face turned red with embarrassment.  
"Wasn't it such a hassle? Why did you actually do it? I mean you did a really good job." Ino asked  
"It didn't mind it. I keep promises. Besides I did it so maybe you would, nevermind." Shikamaru answered  
"I would what?" Ino questioned as she looked up at him with hawk eyes.  
"It's stupid." He mumbled. Ino hit him and glared  
"It'd be stupid of you don't answer my question." She said fiercely  
"Remember that huge crush you had on Sasuke, well I thought maybe you would like me better if I always was around to catch you if you fall." Shikamaru confessed  
"You liked me?" Ino asked. All that time she thought Shikamaru thought of her as a burden.  
"Since we were six. I still do now." Shikamaru said as he locked his deep dark eyes with Ino's baby blue eyes.  
"I love you Ino." He whispered  
"You meant it back at the forest?" Ino asked.  
"Of course I did." Shikamaru said smiling. For a few minutes the two shinobi were content looking at each other's loving gaze.

"So you were jealous of Sasuke. Thats why you always made fun of him!" Ino realized.

"Jealous doesn't begin to cover what I felt about him." Shikamaru says coldly.

"You know I'm over him right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I know." Shikamaru answered

"Do actually love me, like you said back there?" Shikamaru suddenly answers.

"Why would I say it! Of course I love you!" Ino shouted.

"I want to protect you like you always protect me. I screwed up this time though. It's just I can't imagine my life without you. I thought I liked Sasuke, but once he left and you went to find him I realized it was you who I loved. God I probably sound like an idiot saying this." Ino confessed as she moved to hug Shikamaru. Her small arms wrapped around his firm torso and he wrapped his strong arms securely around her, closing the gap between them.

"You never sound like an idiot." Shikamaru reassured as he kissed her forehead.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Ino said

"Yeesh, how many promises so I have to make." Shikamaru joked.

"Please." Ino pleaded with a pouty face.

"Two promises will be troublesome, but worth it I guess." Shikamaru teased. Ino rested her head against Shikamaru's chest. Finally Shikamaru let go and Ino followed.

"I can protect myself thank you very much." Ino said with her hands on her hips. Shikamaru chuckled and realized he hadn't laughed this much since he could remember.

"Well I don't break promises. Especially when they involve you." He replied as he smirked. Ino crooked her finger and cocked her hip with a devilish grin on her face. Shikamaru didn't get it. She let out a heavy sigh and strode up to him. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him as their lips touched. Shikamaru was in shock beforehe kissed back. Ino's hands moved to go around his neck and her fingers entwined in his ponytail. Shikamaru pulled Ino in closer as she pulled out the hair tie and his shoulder length hair fell out. Shikamaru did the same with her ponytail as the kiss intensified. It went from sweet to passionate to fierce. When they finally stopped to breath both if them had wide smiles on their face. This kiss was much better than their first, both remembered

_"Hey Shikamaru we're playing truth or dare!" Six year old Ino called as she waved for him to join. Choji,Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Kiba,and a few other kids were all in a circle on the grass. Shikamaru walked over and took a seat next to Ino._

_"Since you're new you have to start. Truth or dare?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru wants to say truth but knowing Kiba he decided to say dare. Kiba looked around and smirked. _

_"I dare you to kiss Ino, on the lips." He said. Everyone except Ino and Shikamaru laughed. _

_"No way!" Ino yelled as she covered her mouth._

_"Ino it's the rules." Sakura said. _

_"I don't want to kiss her!" Shikamaru whined._

_"It's the rules." Kiba said. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and groaned. Shikamaru quickly pecked Ino on the lips and turned back. For the rest of that week Shikamaru was teased about the kiss.__  
_

"So what now?" Ino asked

"Are we dating now?" Shikamaru asked. Ino hit him again and glared.

"Men are clueless."


	13. Final chapter

Note:So** this is the official ending chapter. This is going to be pretty long because the first part is a series of flashbacks that I never figured out how to put into the previous chapters. Each flashback will seperated. I'm so thankful for all the reviews and favorites this story got and this was a joy to write :) enjoy!**

* * *

"Who do you have a crush on guys?" Ino asked her teammates

"Can I say food?" Choji asked.

"No! A girl, well unless you like guys..." Ino trailed as Choji laughed.

"Can I just say you and be done with it?" Choji asked

"You're hopeless." Ino sighed and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Who do you like?" Ino asked

"No one." Shikamaru lied.

"Liar!" Ino yelled

"I don't! I swear!" Shikamaru cried.

"I know who it is." Choji said. Ino whipped her head around and her face lit up.

"Tell me!" Ino ordered.

"Choji doesn't know who it is." Shikamaru said.

"So you do have a crush on someone after all." Ino smirked

"She's blonde." Choji said.

"Shut UP!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Ooohhh. it's Temari isn't it." Ino said.

"Nope try again." Choji said.

"Who else is blonde? " Ino questioned. Shikamaru laughed and Ino glared.

"What?" She asked. Choji stated laughing too.

"Stop messing around!" Ino yelled. the laughing continued until Ino gave up and walked away, blonde hair swaying in the wind.

* * *

"You know that you have to marry either Shikamaru or Choji." Inoichi explained to his daughter. Since Ino was a girl, she couldn't keep the Yamaka name and continue the legendary trio, Ino-Shika-Cho. However if she married one of her teammates she could continue as the Shika-Cho

"But I don't like either of them dad." Ino complained

"You might later, trust me. Boys are stupid at that age, once you see their more mature side you might fall for one of them." Inoichi reassured. Almost as on que Shikamaru walked past them wearing his new flak jacket. Ino groaned when she saw her dad smirk.

"Pretty mature." Inoichi said as he nudged Ino's shoulder.

"You're joking right?"

"HEY SHIKAMARU COME HERE!" Inoichi called very loudly. Shikamaru turned nervously. Ino sighed heavily. Shikamaru walked to them with fear in his eyes.

"Loosen up will ya. I just wanted to congratulate you on being promoted." Inoichi said as he patted Shikamaru on the back.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said quickly as he turned to walk.

"Wait we got you flowers. Ino escort Shikamaru to the flower shop to get them." Inoichi ordered

"Why can't you?" Ino asked.

"I gave a mission to start." Inoichi answered as he pulled Shikamaru back. Ino groaned again and started towards the flower shop.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's been on my case about marrying someone." Ino answered

"What does that have to do with me?" Shikamaru asked

"He said I'd like boys more when they are more mature. You're the most mature thirteen year old there is, mister chūnin." Ino answered coldly.

"He wants us to get married?" Shikamaru asked

"You or Choji needs to marry me in order to keep the trio in line." Ino sighed

"Dang that sucks." Shikamaru said behind his smirk, luckily Ino wasn't looking.

"I wish I had more options." Ino said as they neared the flower shop.

"It could be worse, what if Naruto was your only option." Shikamaru joked. Ino gave a small smile as she walked in to get the flowers.

"You're allergic to daisies right?" Ino asked

"Yep, why?"

"Er, nothing." Ino answered nervously

"There are no flowers."

"Guessed it. I still haven't finished it yet."

"How long does it take to make a bouquet?" Shikamaru asked

"I have to make the important ones special." Ino answered as she headed into the back room.

"Stay there! It has to be a suprise." Ino ordered.

After a long time of waiting Ino peeked out the door. She had a huge smile on her face as she brought the giant bouquet out from behind her. It was a full colorful arrangement of flowers. Red roses, violets, three types of lilies, yellow daffodils, a few pink roses, purple and white orchids, and a dozen other flowers Shikamaru couldn't name. He giant bouquet was set up in a perfect pattern so that it didn't matter what angle you looked at it,every flower was visible and beautiful. The ribbon was a sparkly silver and it was tied in a huge bow.

"Every flower in the shop except daisies." Ino said proudly as Shikamaru took the bouquet.

"This is amazing Ino." Shikamaru said gratefully.

"Only the best for one of my closest friends." Ino smiled. Shikamaru had a flash of sadness in his eyes for a split second. Ino didn't notice luckily. Shikamaru waa only a close friend in Ino's eyes.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said with happiness on his eyes again, it was less sincere.

"Congratulations!" Ino cheered as she hugged Shikamaru excitingly. She let go quickly and blushed.

"It was nothing really." Ino mumbled. It meant everything to Shikamaru.

* * *

"I heard you like Ino." Sakura told Shikamaru as they waited for their teammates to arrive. Team 7 and team 10 had a mission together to do. Only Sakura and Shikamaru arrived on time and were waiting for the others.

"Yeah right, she's too troublesome." Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"Why her?" Sakura asked. Sakura hated Ino and wanted to know how someone could possibly like her.

"I don't like her." Shikamaru protested.

"She's not here, you don't have to lie." Sakura said.

"You're annoying."

"That's what Sasuke says!" Sakura beamed.

"He insults you and you don't even care?" Shikamaru asked.

"I love him Shikamaru, way more than Ino does." Sakura confessed. Shikamaru sniffed at the last part.

"You're jealous." Sakura realized as she skipped around him

"no I'm not. I just don't get why everyone likes Sasuke." Shikamaru said. He tuned out the long list of reasons Sakura babbled about Sasuke until she said

"So you don't like Sasuke because Ino likes him."

"I don't like Ino." Shikamaru said sternly

"Liar." Sakura muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"You should get over her, she'll only break your heart." Sakura told Shikamaru. Before he could reply Sasuke and Ino arrived. Ino groaned at Sakura and waved to Shikamaru. He returned it but realized she was only looking at Sasuke. Sakura smirked and wrote a note that said,

_Ready to admit your feelings, mr jealousy._

* * *

Ino twirled in a midnight blue floor length dress.

"Too old looking. " she decided as she returned to the dressing room. She saw an array of dresses in all different shades of blue. She didn't even realize all the dresses were blue. Purple wa her favorite color, why would she wear blue? Especially to her birthday party, well the one she shared with Shikamaru. What did their birthdays have to be back to back. Shikamaru liked the color blue, he liked it a lot. It reminded him of the sky. Ino grabbed a bright blue cocktail dress and put it on. It was too tight, even for Ino. Her eyes scanned the rack of blue dresses until she stopped at the sky blue dress. It was cut right above the knee and had a white lace trim that reminded Ino of clouds. It fit perfectly. It hugged Ino's slim curves to make them appear fuller. Her legs seemed longer. She looked great for a thirteen, almost fourteen year old girl. Ino twirled and finally decided to buy it.

At the party everyone was waiting for the two guests of honor to come out. They had been doing this since they were six, it was tradition. They waited in Ino's house until all the guests arrived. Ino had a huge backyard that could easily hold 1000 people. They walked out together andbthe party officilay began. Ino had her waist length hair down and curled. She just had on simple white eyeshadow and mascara. Her eyes looked even more angelic than they usually did. Shw didn't like covering her face with makeup. Her heels were white and her lucky bracelet was silver. Sakura gave her the bracelet when they were younger and Ino carried it in her weapons pouch at all times when she wasn't wearing it. Her sky dress made her eyes pop. She sat on a chair staring at the door. Shikamadu should've coming any minute. He came in at the moment. His hair was still in a ponytail and he wire a simple white dress shirt and khakis. The only color on his outfit was his tie. It was in Ino's favorite shade of purple.

"You look like the sky." Shikamaru observed. He smiles as he sat in a chair opposite her.

"You're wearing purple!" Ino squealed. She had tried to him to wear purple for the paat five parties but he refused.

"You're wearing blue." Shikamaru chuckled. Ino only wore purple.

"Happy birthday." Both of them said at the same time. Ino got up and took the present from under her chair and gave it to Shikamaru.

"We were supposed to bring presents." Shikamaru joked as he gave his present to Ino.

"Open mine first!" Ino ordered. Ino had looked so angelic up till now, moment ruined. Shikamaru slowly peeled off a corner of wrapping paper until Ino hit him over the head.

"I didn't know what to get you, sorry if it's bad." Ino said. Shikamaru finaidconytinue opening and saw his present. A shoji board with a sky picture painted on the sides stood in front if him. The wood was beaitufukly polished and the pieces were hand crafted.

"It's that shoji board from the store we visited. You liked it so much that I bought it for you, the polishing was messed up on the sides so I painted it. You love clouds so I thought it would be nice." Ino explained. Shikamaru stared at it in awe.

"Thank you so much Ino." He thanked.

"Now mine seems lame." He grumbled.

"Don't be silly you know me better than anyone." Ino said as she tore open her present. A book on flower meanings was unveiled. She had a genuine smile on as she zlookes at Shikamaru.

"It's awesome Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"Open it, it gets better." Shikamaru replied. Ino opened it to see a small section was hollowed out. Inside the hollowed part was a charm bracelet. Each charm was a different flower carved into a piece of silver.

"It's beautiful." Ino whispered as she held the braclet.

"I hollowed out those boring flowers, besides you probably know what they meant anyway." Shikamaru explained. Then Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you!" She thanked bubbly as ever. Shikamaru hugged back gently. Inoichi had watched the whole thing with a smile on his face.

"Maybe she'll marry Shikamaru one day." He said to himself.

**(It's a flash forward into the future. They are now in their twenties and married, say what your favorite flashback was in the review section please)**

Ino and Shikamaru walked into their house hand in hand. They smiled every time Ty did.

"It feels so good walking into our own place." Ino said.

"Makes the hard day all worth it if I can come home to you." Shikamaru said as he kissed his wife sweetly. Ino snuggled in and thought about how perfect her life was. The same thought went through Shikamaru's mind. Their lives were perfect as long as they had each other.


End file.
